This invention relates to an integrated scoop apparatus and method. In particular, the invention relates to an integrated scoop apparatus and method in a container with a circumferential upper edge and a base. An integrated raised portion is connected to the circumferential upper edge above the circumferential upper edge. An access port is provided in the integrated raised portion and conformed to accommodate a user""s hand.
One of man""s first utensils may have been a container for food and/or water. Over the course of human history, containers have changed very little even though they come in a dizzying array of sizes and shapes and are made of every type of material.
A problem does exist however with the use of a common container and/or bowl. The basic problem is that of getting material, food stuffs, and the like into the bowl. By way of example only, and not by limitation, millions of people every day face the task of preparing food for their pets. Nearly every pet owner has, at one time or the other, purchased pet food in bulk. It is not uncommon for individuals to buy pet food in twenty-five, fifty and even one hundred pound bags, for example. At this point, the user must get the food in manageable quantities into the bowl. In order to accomplish this, users typically employ a separate scoop. The scoop is often cumbersome, prone to being misplaced, and difficult to easily locate next to the food source.
An associated problem is the fact that many containers, bowls, and so forth are difficult to manipulate particularly when filling them with food stuffs. Additionally, prior art bowls and containers are difficult and/or awkward to handle after they are filled with food.
Accordingly, the integrated scoop apparatus and method of the present invention includes, in a container with a circumferential upper edge and a base, an integrated raised portion connected to the circumferential upper edge above the circumferential upper edge. An access port is provided in the integrated raised portion and conformed to accommodate a user""s hand.
In another aspect of the invention, the access port further includes a palm support. In one aspect of the invention, the access port is conformed to provide four finger access to a user""s hand. In another aspect of the invention, a support device for supporting the container is attached to the bottom of the container. In one aspect of this invention, the support device includes two side supports and a flat base support. In another aspect of the invention, the support device includes two pairs of side supports. In another aspect of the invention, the support device includes an integrated side support and a flat base support.
In a further aspect of the invention, the container includes an inner liner and an outer liner attached to the inner liner. In one aspect of this invention, the inner liner is stainless steel and the outer liner is plastic. In a further aspect of the invention, the support device is rubber.
In another embodiment of the invention, in a bowl with a circumferential upper edge and a base, an integrated bowl scoop apparatus includes an integrated raised portion connected to the circumferential upper edge above the circumferential upper edge. An access port is provided in the integrated raised portion and conformed to accommodate a user""s hand. A support is attached to the bottom of the bowl for supporting the bowl.
In one aspect of the invention, the access port further includes a palm support. In another aspect of the invention, the access port is conformed to provide four finger access to a user""s hand.
In a further aspect of the invention, the support includes two side supports and a flat base support. In another aspect of the invention, the support includes two pairs of side supports. In a further aspect of the invention, the support includes an integrated side support and a flat base support. In another aspect of the invention, the bowl includes an inner liner and an outer liner attached to the inner liner.
In another embodiment of the invention, in bowls with a circumferential upper edge and a base, an integrated bowl scoop method includes the steps of connecting an integrated raised portion to the circumferential upper edge above the circumferential edge. An access port is formed in the integrated raised portion. The access port is conformed to accommodate a user""s hand. Supports are attached to the bottom of the bowl. The bowl is grasped with the access port. Food is scooped with the bowl and the bowl is placed on its supports on a surface.
In a further aspect of the invention, the bowl is constructed of an inner stainless steel liner and a plastic outer liner is attached to the stainless steel inner liner.